


Catch Me If You Can Verse One-shot #6

by afterthenovels



Series: Catch Me If You Can verse [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Catch Me If You Can verse, M/M, Oneshot, white collar au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1968909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterthenovels/pseuds/afterthenovels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>nonsensicalthemusical prompted</b>: I'd love to read about the first time Blaine and Rachel met!</p><p>Set during chapter 16 of the main story. This is basically more Klaine than Blainchel, but that's how the plot went. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch Me If You Can Verse One-shot #6

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while, but I'm still going to finish these one-shots! \o/

Kurt makes a surprised noise in the passenger seat, his fingers pausing where they've been tapping at the screen of his phone. Blaine glances at him and then reaches to turn down the radio, the sound of some classic pop song fading into background noise.

"What is it?" he asks, keeping his eyes on the road.

Kurt stays quiet for a few more seconds, and when he finally speaks, his voice sounds confused. "It's... It's Rachel. She wants us to go to a karaoke bar this weekend."

"That sounds like fun." Blaine raises his eyebrows. "Does it?"

"I suppose so," Kurt says slowly, considering his words, and Blaine can see him turn towards him from the corner of his eye. "She has been talking about it more and more during our lunches recently, how it would be 'just like old times' or even more fun – but I didn't think she'd just all of a sudden announce that we're going. And apparently no is not an accepted answer."

Blaine hums. He's not that surprised about this turn of events; he's heard all about Rachel Berry's particular brand of determination from Kurt. "Well, just make sure she picks a bar that's within your radius," he reminds him, easing up his foot from the accelerator as the car gets nearer to the traffic lights. "Otherwise I'm going to get a call from the Marshals while you're singing your heart out in a duet with _the_ Rachel Berry," he jokes.

The light changes from red to green, and Blaine has already focused back on driving, his fingers tapping the steering wheel, when Kurt's voice breaks him out of his thoughts.

"Blaine? When I... When I said us, I meant Rachel, me and you. Because that's what Rachel meant when she said us."

If Blaine didn't have years of experience of unexpected situations, he would probably slam his foot on the brakes in surprise at the words. His leg does twitch, however, and his hands unconsciously tighten around the steering wheel. "Me? She wants me to come with you?" he asks, his voice going a little higher.

Kurt turns to look at him again and Blaine can practically _hear_ the confused furrow of his eyebrows. "Yes?" Kurt says slowly, drawing out the word and making it sound like a question. "She's been wanting to meet you. I told you that, didn't I?"

"You did," Blaine admits. Is it just him or is it warmer in the car all of a sudden? "I just... I thought that I'd join you for lunch one day or something," he hedges. "I had no idea you two were going to drag me into a karaoke bar and make me sing something. Because I know you, Kurt. I know you're going to make me sing."

Kurt stares at him for a moment and then lets out a loud laugh. "Oh my god. Oh my god, you're intimidated by her! Agent Anderson is intimidated by _Rachel_ , of all people!"

"Am not!" Blaine exclaims, glancing at Kurt from the corner of his eye. Even he himself can hear how petulant he sounds, and Kurt just snorts. Damn him. "Okay, maybe I am a _little_ intimidated by her," Blaine admits reluctantly, "– but she is your best friend and an actual Broadway star and now she wants us to go to a karaoke bar with her, and Kurt, I can't even remember the last time I've sung in front of _anyone_ , let alone a whole bar full of people plus Broadway's current sweetheart. Who happens to be my boyfriend's best friend. Whom I'm meeting for the first time, to top it all off."

Kurt chuckles at his rambling. "Don't be ridiculous, Blaine, you sing all the time. I've heard you in the shower. And in the kitchen. And in this car," he adds, poking Blaine's shoulder.

"That's different," Blaine argues weakly, checking his blind-spot as he turns the wheel. He has the distinct feeling he's lost this argument already.

"She's not going to judge you for your singing voice – which is lovely, by the way – or for anything else." Blaine can see Kurt settling back in his seat, fingers tapping at the screen of his phone again. "I'll tell her that we're coming, alright? And remind her about my radius."

Blaine sighs. "Fine."

Kurt hums, sounding a little smug. "Besides," he continues after a moment, "aren't I supposed to be the one who's nervous? I know Rachel; she could say something awful or tell you some embarrassing story from my teen years that will make you run away screaming."

Kurt's voice is light and teasing, and he reaches out to poke Blaine's shoulder again. Blaine can feel the corners of his lips twitching up with a smile, happiness suddenly spreading through his body just because Kurt seems so content. It's rough, hiding their relationship and keeping up appearances, but they had a good day at the office today and the case they were working on was solved in record time. In addition, ever since Kurt and Rachel made up and started working on repairing their friendship, Kurt has been much happier in general. Of course it's sometimes hard, of course both Kurt and Rachel still sometimes say something wrong or accuse the other of past mistakes, but they're still making the effort.

They're still making it work, slowly but surely, and Blaine can see the effect it has on Kurt every time Kurt smiles a little brighter or laughs a little louder.

"Nonsense," Blaine answers eventually, navigating the slow traffic and keeping his eyes on the road. "Nothing like that could ever make me run away from you."

Kurt is quiet for a moment, and then he reaches out to squeeze Blaine's thigh, letting his hand linger a little longer than necessary. "I love you," he says softly, his smile evident in his voice. "You know that, right?"

Blaine lets his own smile take over his whole face. "I love you too."

 

\---

 

Rachel had told them that the place they're meeting at is quite popular among people working on Broadway, and the bar is already packed by the time they get there early in the evening. Kurt just raises his eyebrows once he sees the crowd -- it's been a while since he's been in a bar and especially since he's been in a bar for Broadway folk, but nothing about the atmosphere seems to have changed much since his last time. The people are still obnoxiously loud, the small stage in the corner still seems to be packed with singers almost all the time, and the floor still feels slightly sticky from all the spilled drinks and god knows what else. Somehow this particular bar still manages to feel welcoming and accepting, though, even when Kurt knows none of the people inside it.

The magic of Broadway, he supposes. Part of the reason must also be the fact that it's not an FBI hangout, so he and Blaine don't have to be as careful as they usually are.

He can see Blaine stopping next to him for a moment as they step inside, looking around the room with an expression that manages to look both anxious and resigned at the same time. Before Kurt gets the chance to tease him about it, he notices Rachel bouncing up to him through the bar, her cheeks pink and her hair flowing wildly over her shoulders.

"Kurt!" she exclaims over the bar's noise, leaning in to kiss his cheek. "I'm so happy that you came!"

"I said I would," Kurt answers, smiling back at her. She's already clearly a few drinks in, but at least her tolerance isn't as bad anymore as it was back in high school.

"So..." Rachel drawls, looking at him with raised eyebrows. She's practically jumping up and down in excitement, her eyes flicking to Blaine every few seconds with obvious curiosity.

Kurt rolls his eyes. "Calm down, Berry," he warns in a low voice so Blaine doesn't hear it. Then he steps aside and gestures for Blaine to come forward. "Rachel," he starts ceremoniously, "I'd like you to meet Blaine Anderson -- my boyfriend."

He gets to say those words so rarely that it still gives him a thrill, as if there are sparks running up his whole body every time he can say Blaine's name and the word 'boyfriend' in the same sentence.

"Plus an FBI agent," Rachel blurts out, her eyes wide as she extends her hand to Blaine and not-so-subtly looks him up and down.

Blaine flashes her a smile -- his performer smile, the one Kurt has seen him use before in new situations and when he's talking to his superiors, full of politeness and hiding any nerves and faults. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Berry," he says smoothly, as if he wasn't looking anxious just a few seconds ago.

Rachel giggles, fanning her face and rolling her eyes in obvious pleasure. "Oh, please, it's just Rachel -- we're probably around the same age and only stage assistants call me Miss Berry."

"Rachel it is then," Blaine acquiesces with another smile. "I saw you in West Side Story some time ago -- you were probably the best Maria I have ever seen."

"Oh, he's a charmer! I like him already," Rachel stage-whispers at Kurt, slapping his shoulder as if she's punishing him for not introducing them earlier.

Kurt just rolls his eyes again, glancing at Blaine when he laughs and ducks his head in embarrassment. He can tell that Blaine still feels a little nervous -- there's a slight stiffness in his shoulders, as if he can't help but wonder what Rachel's thinking about him, as a person and as Kurt's boyfriend, and Kurt feels the sudden urge to lean in and kiss his cheek. It's been a long time since anyone's been worried because of Kurt like that; because they know how important Rachel is to him and because they don't want to mess this up in any way.

Blaine wants Kurt's friends to like him because he cares about Kurt, about his life outside of their relationship.

Kurt smiles and takes Blaine's hand, squeezing it gently. Blaine turns to look back at him with a surprised smile, his shoulders relaxing right under Kurt's gaze. From the corner of his eye Kurt can see Rachel staring at them with a fond expression, her hands clasped under her chin. She's practically squealing at the sight of them, and Kurt feels something warm settle near his heart. It's nice, to be allowed to show off Blaine to his friends, to introduce him as his boyfriend to someone who'll just be happy for them and not judge their relationship.

All of a sudden someone on the stage starts singing _Don't Cry For Me Argentina_ very drunkenly, stumbling over the words, and they all burst into laughter, the moment broken.

"Come on," Rachel calls, gesturing for them to follow, "let's go find us a table! I've already heard the story of how you two met from Kurt, but I want to hear Blaine's version as well!"

Blaine tilts his head with a frown that barely conceals his amusement. "The version the FBI knows or the one with all the feelings and pining?"

"All of them!" Rachel shouts over the music, winking at them before she starts making her way through the crowd towards the tables at the back of the bar.

"See?" Kurt says into Blaine's ear, leaning closer to him and squeezing his hand again. "She likes you already."

"I'm still pretty sure that you're going to make me sing something at some point," Blaine answers, tugging at Kurt's hand so they won't lose sight of Rachel.

Kurt hums and swings their hands between their bodies, suddenly feeling a lot younger than his age. "Either that or she will," he points out with a grin.

Blaine gives an exaggerated sigh, glancing at Kurt as he leads them through the crowd after Rachel. "I knew you two would gang up on me," he says.

Rachel gives Blaine a proper interrogation once they've sat down and ordered their drinks from a passing waiter. She wants to know everything about the FBI, about Blaine's education and childhood, about his favorite movies and musicals and fashion designers -- and every time Blaine says something that seems to please her she turns to look at Kurt with an approving smile, even winking at him once or twice . Blaine answers all of her questions dutifully, only looking slightly bewildered by the situation, and Kurt can guess that he's more used to being the one handling the interrogation, not the one answering the questions.

Half an hour later Rachel downs her fourth or fifth drink in one go and then leans over the table, pointing at Blaine. "Alright, Blaine Anderson," she starts, waggling her finger in front of his nose, "you seem like a really, genuinely nice guy. You have my approval. You may now continue dating my best friend," she finishes in a lofty voice.

Blaine blinks. "Um -- thank you, I guess?"

"He doesn't need your permission, Rachel, please," Kurt points out, pulling her hand away from Blaine when it starts to look like her finger is soon going to poke Blaine's eye out.

"Oh, but wait!" Rachel exclaims, straightening in her chair with a small wobble. "I still haven't heard him sing! I can't approve of him unless I hear him sing."

Blaine's eyes widen comically, his gaze shifting from Rachel to Kurt like he doesn't know what to think.

"You don't have to sing," Kurt assures him, reaching out to rub his shoulder. He might be a former criminal, but he's not so mean that he would actually force Blaine to do something he doesn't want to.

"Yes he does," Rachel argues. "I won't judge your voice, Blaine, I promise. I just need to know that you can sing something. Music is such a big part of both Kurt's life and mine that all of our potential significant others must be able to at least appreciate music."

"Rachel," Kurt starts, "my life is different now. I don't care if--"

"It's fine, Kurt," Blaine interrupts, flashing them both a polite smile and making Kurt stare at him in confusion. "It's fine, really. If Rachel Berry asks me to sing, I can sing one song."

Rachel squeals and claps her hands. "I'm going to go add you on the list," she says, jumping up from her chair and immediately disappearing into the crowd.

Kurt moves to sit closer to Blaine. "Are you sure?" he asks in a low voice. "I know how you feel about singing in public. Rachel might be a determined lunatic, but she won't make you do something that will make you feel uncomfortable."

Blaine grins at him. He looks a bit cheeky, and Kurt tilts his head, even more confused than he was before.

"What?" he asks warily.

"I'm actually kind of surprised that this hasn't come up yet," Blaine muses out loud, "even though we've been together for several months already."

Kurt frowns. "What hasn't come up yet?"

"You know how I went to Dalton?" Blaine asks, straightening the collar of his shirt. Kurt nods, making a small 'what of it' gesture with his hand. "Their glee club was called The Warblers... and I was their lead singer for three years."

Kurt can practically hear the sound his jaw makes when it hits the table. He stares at Blaine, his mind suddenly assaulted by images of a much younger version of his boyfriend wearing the Dalton blazer he has seen pictures of, doo-wopping with a bunch of other prep school boys in a sectionals competition. It's one hell of an image, and Kurt feels like slapping Blaine's shoulder for keeping this from him.

"B-but--" he starts, gesturing wildly with hands, "you never sing in front of an audience! You said you were nervous about it!"

Blaine shrugs. "Yeah, because I haven't done it since high school. I wasn't a part of any a cappella groups in college. I didn't have time for it."

Kurt slaps him then, making Blaine yelp in surprise. "Why haven't you told me about this before?"

"It was a long time ago!" Blaine counters. "It just hasn't come up before, okay? It's not like my current life is all step-touch and harmonies."

"Unbelievable," Kurt mutters, shaking his head. "I can't believe you didn't tell me before."

"Are you upset?" Blaine asks, his eyebrows doing that weird thing they do whenever he's worried.

"No, no," Kurt rushes to say, reaching out to rub his shoulder again, "I'm just surprised that--"

Rachel comes back at that moment, her grin even wider than before. "They have an empty slot right now! Apparently someone had signed up and then when they were coming to sing they almost threw up on the karaoke machine, so..." She winces and then turns to look at Blaine. "Are you ready, Agent Blaine?"

"Oh, um, sure," Blaine agrees, taking a sip of his drink before standing up. "Do I just--"

"Yes, just go up there and give them your name and the name of the song you're going to sing," Rachel explains, pushing him forward. "Do you know what you're going to sing?"

Blaine glances at Kurt over his shoulder, their eyes meeting, and suddenly his expression softens. "I think I have a pretty good idea," he answers.

Kurt watches him go, still baffled by Blaine's revelation, and he barely even notices Rachel sitting back down again. "I can't believe I had no idea that he was the goddamn lead singer of the Dalton Academy Warblers," he mutters to himself.

"Isn't this exciting?" Rachel squeals at him, clapping her hands again. "Have you ever heard him sing before, Kurt?"

"I have, but not like this. He--"

Kurt's sentence is cut off again when the first notes of a song start echoing through the bar. He sits up straight, peering towards the stage over people's heads, and when he shifts a little he can finally see Blaine, swaying in time with the music with an amplified version of his performer smile on his face. The song sounds familiar, as if Kurt has heard Blaine sing or hum it before, but it's only when the lyrics start that Kurt recognizes it.

" _You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs..._ "

Rachel gasps next to him, reaching out to grasp Kurt's arm. "Oh my god, he's _good_."

Kurt nods, not taking his eyes off Blaine. He has heard Blaine sing before, but never like this, never this honestly. His voice sounds amazing -- warm and comfortable and sure even if it's obvious that he's a little rusty -- and his movements are precise but still somehow relaxed as he dances around the stage. It's still Blaine, still the same man Kurt knows better than anyone else, but somehow he looks younger as well, loose and uninhibited in a way he would never be at the FBI, his hips swaying as he meets Kurt's eyes over the crowd and sings, " _love isn't silly at all._ "

Kurt can't help it -- he lets out an incredulous laugh and sees how Blaine's smile widens until it almost breaks his face in half when he notices Kurt's reaction.

"Kurt," Rachel is whispering insistently in his ear, her eyes glued to Blaine, "Kurt, you have to keep him. That man right there? He's a keeper. You have to _marry_ him."

Kurt laughs again, ignoring for a moment the tracker around his anklet and the FBI badge he knows is hidden inside Blaine's wallet. He forgets all the rules and regulations, past mistakes and protocols and everything that has gone wrong in his life, and just watches as his boyfriend performs for the whole bar while singing only to him. It's clear from the way Blaine stares at him across the bar, how he seems to address the words to Kurt and how he dares to wink at him when he's singing the last chorus. Everyone in the bar must realize that they're hopelessly in love.

And here Kurt was, thinking that he couldn't love Blaine any more than he already does.

 _You'll pay for this_ , Kurt mouths at Blaine over the crowd, feeling his heart beat a little faster in his chest when Blaine's lips turn up in a pleased smile.

Rachel is practically hanging from Kurt's neck as the song draws to a close, yelling excited compliments in his ear and telling him how he and Blaine should definitely sing a duet. Kurt manages to shake her off just as Blaine finishes to a thundering applause. Blaine gives a bow on the stage and then quickly makes his way through the bar back to their table, his forehead shining with sweat and his smile widening when he sees them.

Kurt doesn't even get a chance to react when Blaine is already right in front of him and leaning close to kiss him straight on the mouth. Kurt's eyes automatically flutter shut, Blaine's lips unyielding against his own, and he can hear Rachel whistling in approval next to them.

God, it feels good to be less careful for a while.

"You're paying for that, Anderson," Kurt mumbles when they finally break apart with a loud smack.

Blaine grins, his eyes shining with excitement. "Looking forward to it, Hummel."

"Oh, he definitely has my approval," Rachel says before her eyes light up in a way that's all too familiar for Kurt. "Oh, oh, oh! We should sing a song as a trio!"

Kurt groans, and Blaine hides his laugh in Kurt's shoulder.


End file.
